RedHeart
by Yaem gy
Summary: La música terminó de sellar los lazos que la sangre ya unía. Ella, Cantante. Él, compositor. Unidos sortearán esa montaña rusa llamada vida, bajo el nombre de RedHeart. Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son marca registrada propiedad de su creadora J.K. Rowling
1. La Voz de Inglaterra

Buenas tardes:

Yo otra vez. Yo y otra idea en mi cabezota.

Espero que les guste.

Yaem Weasley

El sonido era estupendo. Cuando había estado presente en la grabación no había percibido tan bien como ahora el contraste de piano, guitarra y batería. Aunque en ese momento le había gustado mucho la mezcla, ahora que la escuchaba en los audífonos, le parecía perfecta. Dejó que la pista sonara sin interrupción alguna, solo se dedicó a bailar moviendo los brazos de un lado para el otro con una hermosa sonrisa. Ron al otro lado del vidrio solo sonreía y meneaba la cabeza negativamente. El sonidista también sonreía. Es que ver a Ginny Weasley danzar tan sensualmente volvía loco a cualquiera.

¿Terminaste?– preguntó el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos.

No – se escuchó por el parlante a un costado de donde él estaba sentado –Trato de mimetizarme con la música–

Pues apúrate en mimetizarte pues cada minuto cuesta dinero, sister – dijo el hermano levantando una ceja.

Vamos, Ron… ¿Qué son cinco minutos? Necesito impregnarme el sentimiento de la canción. Es que la pista está tremenda –

Gracias por el halago. Esta composición me costó días y noches de sueño. Ya cumplí con mi parte del trabajo, ahora es tu turno. Además yo también necesito grabar mi voz. Así que canta ya –

Tan gruñón – Ginny levantó las manos en signo de sumisión – Bien, empecemos. Richard – dijo la pelirroja guiñándole una ojo al sonidista que ya parecía babear sobre los controles – ¿Puedes poner la pista otra vez?–

Richard apenas pudo tomar conocimiento de lo que hacía después que ella le diera una traviesa sonrisa.

El sonido del sintetizador empezó a escucharse en el ambiente, luego la batería le acompañó. Moviéndose al ritmo de la música Ginny esperó el momento preciso para empezar.

Richard solo puso suspirar al escuchar esa voz tan hermosa, Ron en cambio estaba pendiente de los altos y bajos que marcaba la pantalla. Ginny… ella se divertía cantando.

Para ella este no era un simple trabajo. Era un proyecto de vida. Desde muy pequeña había estado muy atenta a las habilidades que adornaban a su familia. Su padre era artesano y trabajaba en una gran compañía que fabricaba instrumentos musicales. A él le encantaba la música y había adquirido con esfuerzo algunos instrumentos, como una guitarra eléctrica y una artesanal, un piano sencillo, algunas flautas, un saxofón y una batería simple. Le gustaba sacar sonidos y a veces su madre rogaba por quedar sorda y no escuchar más bullicio.

Sus hermanos mayores, tenía seis con Ron incluido, aporreaban los instrumentos llevando a su santa madre al borde del colapso. Pero su padre solo sonreía y los alentaba más. Cuando ella tenía cinco años, cuatro de sus hermanos habían fundado su primera banda "Los Ginger". Eran un desastre armónico. Charlie tocaba la batería, George la guitarra eléctrica, Fred el bajo y el pequeño Ron movía sus pequeños deditos en el piano con gracia. También era Ron el que cantaba pues era el único que parecía tener bonita voz. Ella, tan pequeña en ese entonces, solo los miraba y aplaudía como su primera fan.

La banda duró el tiempo que la paciencia de la madre pudo resistir. Al final los gemelos se interesaron en otra aventura inventando juguetes para luego instalar su primera tienda. Charlie se interesó en los animales, llegando a convertirse en veterinario y solo Ron siguió tocando el piano y "dibujando hormiguitas" como ella al principio llamaba las notas musicales. Los otros dos hermanos, Bill que era el mayor, solo había mostrado dotes como saxofonista amateur; Percy en cambio nunca tuvo interés por la música, pero si una facilidad única para los negocios y las relaciones sociales. Al final y sin proponérselo, terminaría siendo el único de todos ellos que estaría al lado de Ron y de ella hasta ese momento.

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando Arthur había notado que las "hormiguitas" de Ron se podían interpretar y que la melodía que escondían era hermosa. En contra de los razonamientos de Molly, el padre había hecho un esfuerzo y había llevado a Ron a una academia de música en donde el pequeño tomó sus primeras lecciones, llamando la atención de los profesores por el talento que estaba desplegando. Pero no solo eso, Ron también había descubierto la belleza de la palabra unida a la música. Ya a los 12 años había escrito sus primeras canciones y los primeros acompañamientos. Su padre estaba orgulloso.

Y entonces Ginny sintió curiosidad. Ya hacía mucho que había descubierto que su vocecita no era fea y cada vez que podía se quedaba escuchando a Ron tocar el piano y tararear las canciones que creaba. Una tarde, cuando Ron tenía un dilema con una melodía muy alta para su voz, que ya empezaba a cambiar y a hacerse más grave, Ginny le dijo que le dijera como y ella cantaba. Ron sonrió y le dijo como debía sonar la fantasía melódica que tenía sonando en la mente. Ginny, entretenida por estar siendo partícipe de las creaciones de Ron, tomó el manuscrito y fue tarareando el sonido que Ron le iba indicando. Leyeron juntos varias veces la letra y entonces el niño hizo danzar sus dedos en el piano. Ginny, apretando el papel emocionada, esperó hasta que su hermano le indicara y comenzó a cantar. Ron había parpadeado y casi se desconcentró en su interpretación de solo escuchar el bonito sonido que la garganta de Ginny emitía.

Se habían quedado toda esa tarde interpretando el tema, hasta que Molly los fue a buscar para cenar. La señora Weasley quedó impresionada de lo que escuchaba apenas asomó por la puerta. Era una canción bella y sonaba tan bien. Era increíble que los dos más pequeños de sus hijos tuvieran semejantes dones. Es por eso que no dudo un segundo en decirle a su esposo sobre la bella voz de la niña. Entonces Arthur pidió al dúo si podían interpretar para él la canción y los chicos solo sonrieron.

De eso Ginny saltó a la academia de canto y Ron se lanzó de lleno a la composición de canciones más acordes con el tono de voz de su hermana. Así fue pasando su niñez y al cumplir Ron los quince años, fue becado para estudiar en Estados Unidos. Entonces Ginny quedó sola con esa pasión que afloraba, hasta que un productor musical le ofreció un contrato para participar en un grupo infantil.

Ginny pronto se hizo conocida. Voz fue madurando y dando tonos tan bellos que sus compañeros de grupo fueron quedando de lado, hasta que ella terminó siendo la vocalista principal y rostro. Después ella decidió empezar su carrera en solitario y eso le granjeó la popularidad que en un momento determinado la llevaron a ser llamada "La voz de Inglaterra". Su padre no cabía de gozo y orgullo. Sus hermanos la felicitaban, su madre la cuidaba como un tesoro. Solo Ron faltaba, pero su beca aun tenía dos años más.

Al volver, el pelirrojo había quedado sorprendido de la fama de su hermana y a veces se sentía un poco desplazado por ella. Así que al comenzar sus pasos como compositor y cantante, prefirió no llevar el apellido Weasley. Solo era conocido en los ámbitos musicales como Ron Prevet. Bajo ese seudónimo creo su nueva banda, "Prevet" como cantante principal y compositor.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la calidad de Ron también fuera alabada. La crítica se encandiló de su música y de sus letras. Cantantes de diversas tendencias empezaron a llamarlo para solicitarle les compusiera temas y pistas; y él de pronto se vio abarrotado de trabajo. Era agradable que te consideraran un buen compositor.

Pero Ron no sabía conducir bien su carrera. "Prevet" muchas veces no conseguía los contratos que merecía y algunos managers de otros artistas habían aprovechado la ingenuidad del pelirrojo para apoderarse de sus derechos de autor.

Fue entonces que Percy apareció en escena.

Aburrido de que otros tomaran crédito de su trabajo y que no se le diera a su banda los escenarios que merecía, Ron estuvo a punto de mandar todo al diablo. Pero Percy había estado atento y le ofreció ser su manager. Al comienzo Ron no estaba muy convencido, pero Percy demostró toda su habilidad. Gracias a su gran desempeño en defender los derechos de Ron y de manejar sus presentaciones, Ron pudo al fin llegar muy lejos, hasta el punto de llegar a ser considerado el mejor compositor de Inglaterra.

Pero para poder llegar tan alto, el primer movimiento que hizo Percy fue sugerirle a Ron cambiar de nombre.

Para que seguir siendo el desconocido Ron Prevet si eres en realidad un famoso Weasley –

No me quiero colgar al éxito de Ginny –

¿Y que tiene de malo? ¿Acaso tú no le enseñaste a Ginny a cantar? Mínimo que ella ahora te devuelva el favor –

Costó pero Ron terminó cediendo. Y de allí en adelante los contratos se fueron amontonando. Percy movió los hilos, Ron creó las melodías. Ambos estaban mostrando que el apellido Weasley estaba erigido en el talento.

Así Ron y Ginny Weasley fueron fraguando sus carreras por separado. Muchas veces se fueron topando en diversos escenarios, pero la comunicación entre ellos ahora era poca. Ginny seguía amarrada al contrato que firmara siendo una niña y con el tiempo fue comprendiendo que su voz y las composiciones que le entregaban no estaban al mismo nivel. Lo malo era que por las normas del contrato, ella estaba obligada a trabajar con el compositor que su casa discográfica indicaba y a veces al leer las letras de las canciones quedaba frustrada.

¡Esto es basura!– le había gritado a su manager una vez

Pues no te queda otra que cantar esa basura – le había respondido él.

Un fin de semana en que toda la familia se las había arreglado para hacer coincidir sus agendas, Ron, Percy y Ginny se encontraron en casa. Ella era otra vez una fan de su hermano y había llegado para felicitarlo por su éxito. Lo había encontrado en el antiguo cuartito de música y sacando lindas melodías al viejo piano. Se quedaron conversando mucho rato hasta que ella descubrió en un costado una canción que su hermano estaba componiendo.

Me gusta tu canción – le dijo

Es solo un bosquejo. Entré aquí y la idea llegó a mi mente. No quise que se esfumara –

¿Puedo cantarla? –

Claro –

Tal como lo habían hecho de niños, dedicaron toda la tarde a terminar la composición. Para cuando su familia llegó al cuartito a escucharlos. Una buena y pegajosa canción había nacido.

Toma, está hecha para tu voz – Le dijo Ron extendiéndole el escrito.

Gracias… pero no puedo aceptarla. Es tuya –

Ya te dije que está hecha para tu voz –

Yo la cantaría feliz, pero mi contrato…–

No te dejan cantar algo que non hayan elegido ellos –

No, me tienen con las manos atadas –

Pero diles que no cobraré nada por la composición –

Fue allí que Percy intervino.

Claro que debes cobrar, dedicaste horas a ello. En cuanto a ti, nenita, quiero ver ese contrato. Tal vez pueda ayudarte a sacarte esa gente de encima –

Ron solo puso los ojos en blanco.

Por supuesto que apenas Ginny llegó con el contrato, Percy lo leyó de arriba hacia abajo y de lado a lado. Lo estudió por días y se entrevistó con un amigo abogado quien le dio una buena asesoría. Luego de dos meses de arduo trabajo, Percy dio con un resquicio y pudo ayudarla. La joven tuvo que pagar una indemnización, pero pudo ser dueña de su carrera. Al fin podría elegir ella misma sus canciones y sus composiciones, al fin podría cantar lo que ella realmente quería cantar.

Obviamente el primer tema que sacó a la luz fue la canción que le regaló Ron. Y aunque Percy dijo que Ron era un tonto, el pelirrojo no cobró un solo centavo. Ginny estaba feliz.

La canción fue un éxito y Ginny se vio bombardeada de compositores que querían que ella interpretara sus temas. Sacó su nuevo disco y la fama retornó a su puerta. Pero entonces ella tomó una decisión trascendental.

Llamó a Percy y a Ron, y los invitó a comer a su departamento. Allí los atendió como reyes y ellos se preguntaron que querría la enana para darles tantas atenciones.

A ver, nenita – dijo Percy limpiando su boca con una servilleta – ¿Qué perversidad estás planeando para tratarnos así? –

Ginny pestañeó inocentemente. Sonrió y bebió su copa.

Vamos, Ginny. No nos tengas más en el suspenso – reclamó Ron.

Que impacientes son. Mejor terminen su cena. –

Habla – Intervino Percy nuevamente.

Bien – suspiró la chica – Ron, quiero que compongas para mi y Percy… quiero que seas mi manager –

¿Y para eso tanto suspenso?– preguntó el pelirrojo menor – pudiste llamarme simplemente. Te hubiera escrito con gusto algunos temas –

Yo en cambio me siento halagado que te tomaras el trabajo de persuasión – Dijo Percy – la ceremonia le da un aire especial a las proposiciones –

Es que…– Ginny se mordió los labios nerviosa – No quiero que sea algo por separado… yo… quiero que los tres trabajemos juntos… ser… una banda –

Ron y Percy pestañearon sin decir palabra por un rato.

¿Juntos? – balbuceó Ron

¿Los tres? – continuó Percy.

Si, los tres. Ron eres el mejor compositor que he conocido y tú Percy eres un manager con agallas y sangre fría. Yo tengo buena voz. Los tres podemos crear algo grande. Imagínense, la voz de Inglaterra unida al mejor compositor del país y ambos asesorados por el más despiadado de los managers. Les daremos una paliza a todos –

No creí volver a tener una banda – dijo Ron – con "Prevet" he pasado muchos malos ratos –

Yo igual tuve pésimos momento, totalmente sola. Ahora tenemos a Percy. Si su dinero está en juego, hará lo increíble por levantar nuestras carreras unidas –'

No niego que si me contratan haré de su banda un fenómeno – Dijo Percy pavoneándose – Ya lo veo en titulares… "Los Weasley", la banda de la década –

¿Aceptan? – preguntó Ginny ansiosa levantando su copa

Yo si – dijo Percy levantando la suya.

Ron los había mirado ambos y analizó las posibilidades, luego tomó su copa y la junto a las de sus hermanos.

Que diablos, si nos hundimos al menos lo haré con mis hermanos. Pero nada de ponerle "Los Weasley" a la banda… hay que buscar algo más representativo –

El rojo es lo que más nos representa – dijo Percy – Red… Red…– empezó a pensar.

… Heart – completó Ginny – Porque todo lo hacemos con pasión –

Bien – Dijo Ron– salud por Redheart, la mejor banda que Inglaterra tendrá en mucho tiempo –

¡Por Redheart! – gritaron los otros dos.

Y así una nueva historia había empezado. Al dar la noticia al mundo toda la atención se congregó en la espera de su disco debut. Fueron largas horas de trabajo y esfuerzo, y Percy tuvo que sacrificar mucho tiempo para conseguir los escenarios donde presentar el resultado. Todos habían estado expectantes y una vez el sonido de su primera canción llegó a los oídos del público, el lugar explotó. Percy miraba todo con la frente muy altiva. "RedHeart" sería un éxito.

Su primer trabajo fue alabado. Y desde entonces Redheart era sinónimo de éxito y calidad.

El demo estaba terminado. Ron lo escuchaba una vez más. Ginny también escuchaba muy atenta a los tonos que su voz iba ganando en el transcurso de la canción. Le gustaba la letra, era fresca y ella ya imaginaba como le gustaría interpretarla en un video musical. Le encantaba hacer videos.

Solo falta mi voz en los coros y esto queda listo – Dijo Ron – Este será entonces el quinto tema. En dos días termino con el sexto –

¿Haremos Videos? –

Eso pregúntaselo a Percy.–

Es que quiero hacer un video con esta canción. Ya lo tengo todo elaborado en mi mente –

¿Y que idea tienes? –

Pues… ser la chica de la canción. Una Femme Fatale y tú… –

¿Yo Que? –

Tú serás un galanzote…jajaja –

No, No, No – Se quejó el pelirrojo – Yo no pienso hacer eso. Sabes que no me gusta mucho eso de los videos. Si tú quieres salir en ellos perfecto. Yo me quedo tocando detrás de la cámara –

No seas tonto. No puedo salir cantando sola. Además, debes explotar ese sexapil que tienes, hermanito. ¿Acaso Lavender no babea por ti? –

Y daría lo que fuera porque no fuera tan expresiva –

Pues yo creo que deberías demostrar que eres un hombre que puede derretir a cualquier mujer. Así Susan no te tendría tan atrapado en su palma –

Ron frunció el ceño.

No metas a Susan en esto –

Tú tampoco deberías seguir permitiendo que ella te tenga tan manipulado – se quejó la chica – Ella solo juega contigo. ¿No es ella la musa de esta canción? Bella, tentadora, maldita…-

Ron se levantó de la silla ofuscado.

Mira, Ginny. Yo no me meto en tu vida. Vas por ella de aquí para allá rompiendo los corazones de todos aquellos que tiene la mala suerte de cruzarse en tu camino y nadie te critica –

No es así. Solo soy una chica feliz. Disfruto de la vida, pero no humillo a ningún hombre como Susan lo hace contigo. Y de paso eso hace que Tú mismo manipules a la tonta de Lavender. Claro, así todos juran que eres el novio tranquilo y feliz de la modelito Lavender Brown, mientras eres el amante encadenado de la esposa de Theodore Nott, el hombre más poderoso de la industria de la música en Inglaterra. Dime ahora quien es el rompecorazones –

Es distinto. Lavender es feliz siendo la novia de… Tú solo llegas matas de un beso a un hombre y te vas dejándolo desangrarse –

¿Y Susan no te deja desangrado cada vez que se larga de tu cama?–

Ginny…–

Es la verdad – Ginny le apuntó con un dedo – Date cuenta, Hermano mío. Susan nunca va a dejar a su esposo –

¿Y Tú que sabes? No la conoces. Él no le da el divorcio. Pero un día todo va cambiar –

Dios, que bien manipulado te tiene –

¡Basta!... no quiero hablar más del tema –

Ron tomó su chaqueta y salió de la cabina de sonido dando un portazo. Ginny se mordió los nudillos para controlar su rabia y frustración, y tomando su propia chaqueta salió tras su hermano. Tuvo que correr para poder alcanzarlo.

Para –

No quiero hablar contigo –

No hablemos de eso entonces. Quiero volver al tema del video –

Ahora no. Lo único que me preocupa es que mañana tenemos que ir al set de grabación por el video de la playa. Percy me llamó mientras grababas el demo y me dijo que los actores que participaran en él estarán allí también –

¿Los consiguió?– Preguntó Ginny entusiasmada

Si. Tu actor favorito y la actriz que nombraste. Creo que Percy movió muchos hilos para conseguirlos. Y creo que costo su buen dinero también. ¿No podíamos hacer el video con desconocidos? Todos querrán verlos a ellos en vez de escuchar la canción –

No conoces de marketing, hermanito. Una vez que todas las mujeres sepan que Harry Potter, el actor más guapo del mundo, es el protagonista de nuestro video, harán lo imposible por verlo y entonces descubrirán que la canción es hermosa. Y Será más impactante cuando se den cuanta que la amada de él en el video es Hermione Granger. Nuestra canción se venderá como pan caliente –

Si tú lo dices…–

Confía en mí. Soy una loca romántica y amo las parejas bellas. Harry y Hermione lo son –

A mi solo me interesa que la canción suene bien. Habla con Percy, a lo mejor te dejan quedarte con ellos una vez que el video se termine –

Yo encantada me quedo con Harry- sonrió la chica – pero no sabría que hacer con Hermione… ¿Te la regalo? –

¿Y para que yo querría a una actriz que ni conozco? –

Ya la conocerás…Después me dices que te pareció – sonrió la pelirroja.

El celular de Ron vibró en ese momento. El joven miró la pantalla y sintió un tirón en el pecho. Ginny entrecerró los ojos esperando a atacar a su hermano una vez que terminara la llamada.

Ron se alejó y la chica lo observó todo el rato. No podía soportar ver como un hombre tan increíble como su hermano se dejara usar por Susan. ¿Tanto la amaba para soportar tantas humillaciones?

Me voy – dijo Ron al colgar

¿A Dónde vas? – quiso saber la hermana.

No preguntes, nos vemos mañana –

Ron apresuró el paso y se perdió tras la puerta de salida. Ginny solo movió la cabeza negativamente con el ceño fruncido. Estaba claro que sacar a Susan del camino iba a ser trabajo difícil

Si al menos Lavender valiera la pena para luchar contra esa arpía – se lamentó – Pero Lav Lav tiene menos peso en el corazón de Ron que una pluma. la pobre es tan frívola y estúpida – Suspiró – Espero que algún día aparezca una mujer que le ponga el pie encima a las dos. Y que ame a mi hermano como se lo merece–

Se puso los lentes y la chaqueta. Tomó una revista que estaba en la recepción y se despidió de la recepcionista. Salió del lugar y caminó hasta su auto. Manejó relajada y escuchando la radio. Miraba escena tras escena las que se paseaban a su lado en el camino. Le encantaba conducir. Lo hacía poco, dado que siempre estaba rodeada de admiradores; lo que provocaba que se pusiera tensa y no maniobrara muy bien. Pero cuando nadie la atosigaba, ella viajaba feliz.

Llegó a su departamento y con gracia dio pequeños saltitos hasta llegar al amplio sillón en donde derramó su bella figura. Suspiró satisfecha por el provechoso día de trabajo que había tenido. Si las cosas marchaban tan bien como hasta ahora, en menos de dos meses estaría el nuevo álbum y las cosas irían aun mejor.

Fue a la cocina y trajo consigo una botella con jugo y una abundante ensalada de pollo. Estaba muerta de hambre al extremo de comerse una vaca, pero tenía que ser conciente de su figura. Mientras comía, empezó a ojear la revista que había traído consigo y se entretuvo un buen rato hasta que al dar vuelta una página quedó pegada a ella. Sonrió y levantó una ceja coquetamente. Allí en media plana estaba el nuevo objeto de su interés.

Muy luego empezó a leer los dos párrafos que acompañaban la fotografía.

"_Luego de su gran éxito en "__**Calamidad"**__, el joven fenómeno del cine acumula nuevos proyectos. Su nombre ya ha sido confirmado para el nuevo filme de Coppola "__**Londres en llamas**__". Ha sido vinculado extraoficialmente al sonado proyecto de Woddy Allen "__**Mis mañanas blancas**__" y se rumorea que será el protagonista del nuevo video musical del ya famoso grupo __**RedHeart**__._

_Talento es lo que le sobra pero también atractivo. Harry Potter fue ya considerado en la última encuesta de la revista Vogue como uno de los 10 hombres más sexies de cine. Solo superado por bombones como Johnny Depp, Brad Pitt y Alex Pettyfer. Un suspiro para muchas, pero que casi ninguna ha podido afirmar conseguir."_

Ginny sonrió más. Era un rumor ruidoso el hecho que alguien tan llamativo como Potter no tuviera novia. Se decía en los rincones que había estado muy enamorado de una bailarina china, con la cual tuvo una relación de dos años, pero luego de eso no se le conocía ninguna otra conquista. Según lo rumoreado, el muchacho estaba demasiado enfrascado en su carrera y que no había vuelto a encandilarse con ninguna chica.

Hasta mañana – murmuró la pelirroja – cuando me conozca no podrá olvidarme nunca más –

La verdadera razón por la cual Ginny había insistido tanto en que Harry Potter protagonizara su video, era por su capricho en conocerlo. Ya desde hace mucho que lo admiraba como actor y lo codiciaba como hombre. Él tenía ese brillo especial que no muchos tenían, y sobretodo era de los muy pocos que habían llamado la atención de ella. Realmente quería conocerlo y comprobar si era tan indiferente a las chicas como se decía.

El teléfono sonó pero Ginny no hizo amago alguno por alcanzarlo. Dejó que sonara hasta que la contestadota respondió.

Hola, no estoy pero igual te regalo mi voz. Deja tu mensaje y hace lo imposible por responderte… besos

Hola, Es una pena que no estés en casa. Tenía el plan de dejarme caer allí e invitarte un cóctel con camarones…–

Ginny miró el aparato, por un momento estuvo muy tentada en levantar el auricular, pero después lo pensó mejor y continuó ojeando la revista mientras la voz seguía hablando.

… Así podríamos retomar la hermosa noche que pasamos en Norfolk. Aun no puedo quitar de mi mente tu imagen en la playa con la luna alumbrándote. Parecías una sirena-

Ginny sonrió sin levantar la vista de las páginas. Recordaba bien esa noche.

Estaré en Londres hasta el sábado. Sabes mi número. Un beso-

El click que indicaba el término de la llamada no alteró la tranquilidad de la joven. Siguió disfrutando de su ensalada y pronto se fue a la cama para descansar y amanecer hermosa al día siguiente.

Su cabeza no estaba para interesarse en ese momento en Draco Malfoy. Ya habían pasado unos días muy divertidos hacía un par de meses atrás. Habían vivido una pasión desbocada que no tenía más asidero que la resistencia de un castillo de arena a la fuerza de una ola.

Draco era un hombre hermoso, Ginny no lo negaba, pero solo había sido un capricho pasajero. Admitía también que para el rubio ella representaba algo muy parecido. De seguro al estar en la capital, el modelo quiso rememorar buenos tiempos con una chica ya conocida y pareció que Ginny había sido la elección de temporada.

Pero a la chica ya no le interesaba ese bombón. Quería verse divina para encandilar al nuevo objeto de su deseo.

Un objeto bello, de ojos verdes y cabello de ébano.


	2. El Talentoso Weasley

Hola:

A pesar que el fic no tuvo la cogida que yo esperaba, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo.

Espero les guste

Emily Weasley

Capítulo 2: El talentoso Weasley

Despertó con la molesta luz que le llegaba a los ojos. Abrió uno y observó su lado izquierdo de la cama. Ella ya no estaba. Suspiró y sacó la almohada para ponerla sobre su rostro, apretándola contra él. El sentimiento de pesadumbre alejaba la modorra del sueño.

Otra vez lo había abandonado en mitad de la noche.

Se quitó la almohada y miró el cielo raso sobre él. De nuevo la desilusión hacía mella en su corazón. Las recriminaciones retornaron más estridentes, más amargas.

¿Por qué era así? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser así?

La había conocido hacía más de cinco años, cuando él apenas había regresado de América al finalizar su beca. Él no era nadie en ese entonces, sólo un soñador que pensaba que con la música podía conquistar el mundo. Ella, ella era una aspirante a actriz que recién estaba abriendo alas y aún no conseguía nada.

Desde que la vio por primera vez, había quedado prendado de ella. Ron había acompañado a su hermana, en calidad de guardaespaldas más que de acompañante, a una academia de actuación, pues Ginny deseaba tomar clases. En la espera, prefirió quedarse en la cafetería y así matar el tiempo. Levantaba el brazo para beber el segundo sorbo de su café cuando una chica entró al lugar llevando dos gruesos guiones en las manos. Fue verla y sentir el agujón en el pecho. El color rojo de su cabello era más cálido que el de su hermana, pues el de Ginny era fuego violento, el de Susan más parecía la llama de un hogar. Los ojos azules brillaban como luceros, la piel era clara, suave. La chica, atolondrada por tomar el café que la vendedora le pasaba en ese instante, dejó caer uno de los guiones y Ron en solo una zancada ya estaba arrodillado junto a ella recogiéndolo.

Ella en agradecimiento… lo mató en una sola sonrisa.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que se hicieran novios.

Ron estaba hechizado. Simplemente no podía vivir sin Susan. La buscaba, la consentía, la amaba. Ella muy pronto descubrió el poder que tenía sobre él. Y sutilmente le manejaba según sus deseos.

La primera en darse cuenta fue Ginny. Pues, solo una mujer entiende mejor que un hombre el corazón de otra mujer. Susan siempre quería estar cerca de las luces que iluminaban a su cuñada, siempre deseaba conocer a la gente que la Voz de Inglaterra conocía. Agotaba a Ron pidiéndole que la llevara a eventos donde Ginny estuviera, sin importar que el pelirrojo tratara de mantener a flote su alicaída carrera musical.

Y Ron le complacía. Pues para él, los besos y las caricias de Susan bien valían noches de insomnio y cúmulos de problemas.

A pesar de esos inconvenientes. El noviazgo había sido tranquilo y silencioso. La luz que irradiaba Ginny no dejaba ver lo que Ron hacía. Y a nadie le llamó la atención la chica pelirroja que él llevaba del brazo. Y él con esa paz era feliz. Inmensamente feliz.

A pesar de todo, La fama tocó a su puerta poco después y fue entonces que el magnate de las compañías disqueras, Theodore Nott, le mandó una invitación a un festejo en su amplia mansión. Su manager de ese entonces le dijo que esa era la oportunidad de su vida y Ron aspiró hondo para enfrentar el desafío que la vida le presentaba.

Y la más emocionada con todo aquello, era Susan.

Acompañado de su manager, de Susan y de Ginny (quería que ella también pudiera afianzar lazos comerciales) se presentó en la gran casona en una de las colinas de Londres. Él la encontró grande, Susan la encontró maravillosa. Los ojos de su novia iban de un lado a otro admirando los muebles, las paredes. Todo brillo, todo lujo.

Al momento de las presentaciones, de inmediato se notó que Nott había quedado hechizado de la belleza de la acompañante de Ron. Los hermanos Weasley apreciaron la atracción que ejercía Susan sobre el millonario en un instante y en el momento en que el pelirrojo iba a aclarar que la joven era su novia, su manager le frenó en seco.

Piensa, Ron. La chica le gusta. Dejemos que se interese un poco mientras firmamos el contrato. Luego le dices que es tuya.-

Ron no quiso saber de aquello, pero fue entonces Susan quien le dijo que no era una mala idea.

Lo hago por ti, cariño. Solo conversaré con él. Tal vez tomemos una copa. Ya verás que conseguimos ese contrato.-

Ginny solo la miró con reproche.

Susan, abrumada y halagada por la atención de tan importante señor, no dijo en ningún momento que tenía una relación con Ron. El agente del pelirrojo consiguió el contrato, pero Ron ya no tenía ganas de trabajar para Nott.

Eres demasiado exagerado, Weasley- Le había dicho el tipo- tu novia tiene más espíritu comercial que tú. Ya deja el escándalo-

Entonces, un torbellino descontrolado tomó a Ron por los hombros. La vorágine lo envolvió a tal punto que para cuando tomó conciencia de lo que pasaba, Susan ya había roto con él y era la nueva y flamante novia del magnate musical.

Obviamente, desde el instante en que Susan abandonó a Ron por Theo, las ofertas de trabajo se incrementaron a punto de ebullición. Le llegaron un montón de guiones, muchos de ellos protagónicos. Además Theo, usando su buen ojo para los negocios, encontró muchos contratos en los cuales Susan podía explotar esa irresistible belleza. Marcas de maquillaje, ropa y perfumería llamaban a la joven para hacerla rostro de sus productos.

Susan estaba alcanzando su sueño con una sola mano.

Pero en su arrebato en alcanzarlo, parecía que se había olvidado por completo de Ron.

Desde su mirador, Ron vio como la mujer que amaba se alejaba de él sin remedio, sin retorno. Ron no podía ofrecerle todo lo que Nott había dejado a los pies de la chica. Él era solo un hombre, un músico. Un alma herida que solo podía crear melodías que llevaban el nombre de esa mujer. Todas envolviendo a su agónico corazón.

Su dolor fue creciendo día tras día. Varias veces la había buscado y rogado que volviera a él. Pero ahora Susan era otra persona. Ya no era la chica divertida y dulce. Ahora era fría, distante, etérea. Estaba envuelta en tantas piedras preciosas que se estaba convirtiendo en una de ellas.

Cuando Ron se enteró que ella se casaba con el millonario, el pelirrojo sintió que su vida se extinguía. La había perdido. Nunca más la recuperaría.

El día de la boda, Ron se emborrachó como nunca lo había hecho hasta entonces. Loco de dolor y desesperación, tomó su camioneta y partió a la iglesia con el arrebatado propósito de robarse a la novia. Fue Bill, su hermano mayor, quien alarmado por el estado del muchacho, lo siguió e impidió que cometiera una locura. Lo atrapó a una cuadra de la iglesia y tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza para doblegarlo y llevarlo a casa. Allí Ron tuvo un ataque de rabia, dolor y desconsuelo, que solo pudo ser aplacado entre Bill, George y Fred.

Su alma sangraba, había perdido la razón de puro sufrimiento.

Ginny había llegado una hora después. De todos sus hermanos, fue la única que con dulzura había podido calmarlo. Ron se hundió en su hombro y lloró tanto que quedó rendido y sin fuerzas.

Después de eso, Todo lo demás empezó a salir peor para el pelirrojo. Lo habían estafado con varias de sus creaciones. La ineptitud de su manager había provocado que se perdieran muchos contratos y eventos. Su banda y su carrera musical estaban tomando una pendiente que los estaba lanzando de cabeza al abismo.

Fue entonces que Percy decidió intervenir.

Costó mucho trabajo sacar a Ron del infierno. Muchas peleas, gritos y desencuentros proliferaron en el esfuerzo. La banda se deshizo y Ron se vio rodeado de enfrentamientos legales que Percy fue solucionando con eficacia. Solo hubo una cosa que Ron no le permitió hacer a su hermano, Darle una patada en pleno culo al desgraciado que había sido su manager.

Desde ese momento Percy pasó a ser el nuevo manager de Ron y poco a poco todo empezó a mejorar.

Con la ayuda y el apoyo de su familia, Ron decidió levantar la frente y dar vuelta la hoja. Como fuera iba a olvidar a Susan y continuar adelante.

Su carrera de compositor se reactivó y pronto le llovieron las ofertas. Cantantes de todo Reino Unido le pedían que le escribiera canciones. Bandas le ofrecían cupo en sus agrupaciones. La energía y la pasión que la música le brindaba lo estaban haciendo renacer de las cenizas. Se dedicó por completo a sus composiciones. Se concentró en pulir sus habilidades. Ni la presión del dolor adherido a su corazón le desvió de su cometido.

Al fin todo estaba saliendo bien.

Lo malo fue, que Ron no contó con el hecho de que Susan en realidad no lo había olvidado.

Una tarde, mientras arreglaba con Percy las condiciones de un nuevo contrato, a su pequeño departamento llevó un níveo sobre. En él se le invitaba a una pomposa fiesta en la mansión Nott junto a su manager. Ahora que era "El talentoso Weasley", apodo que se le había dado luego de reflotar su carrera, el rey Midas de la música quería tenerlo en su mesa. Ron quiso romper en mil pedazos la invitación, pero Percy le quitó a tiempo el sobre.

Piensa, hermano. Allí estará lo más granado de la industria. No tienes necesariamente que tratar con Nott, puedes conseguir la atención de muchos otros. Ahora te puedes hacer cortejar, todos quieren tenerte-

No pienso ir. No quiero ver la cara de ese imbécil-

¿No quieres ver su cara o la de su mujercita?-

Ron había guardado silencio. Lo miró a los ojos y solo pudo decir

Sobre todo la de ella-

Ron no se sentía fuerte para verse frente a frente con el matrimonio Nott. Aun no curaba bien sus heridas y no quería verse débil a los ojos de Susan. Aceptó asistir al evento a último minuto, empujado por Percy , quien estaba empecinado en llevar la carrera de su hermano a la cúspide. A la fama absoluta.

Al volver a pisar el amplio salón, Ron se azotado por el tormento de los recuerdos. Apretó la mano de Ginny con angustia y ella se lo devolvió con suavidad. Percy le había tomado del hombro y le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda que él interpretó como una manifestación de apoyo.

Soportó como pudo la primera media hora de la velada. Atrincherado detrás de Percy a cada momento, se vio rodeado de gente llena de brillos, pero carente de esencia. De pronto Theodore Nott se plantó frente a él y Ron tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para no romperle la madre de un solo puñetazo.

Por supuesto, Nott era consciente del gran talento del que Ron era dueño. Sabía que en esos momentos el joven era el mejor compositor de todo Reino Unido. Era preciso conseguir sus creaciones y como buen comerciante, Theo iba a desplegar sus métodos para obtener la exclusividad.

Pero no sabía que de todos los que estaban en el elegante salón, era el que tenía menos posibilidades de conseguir su objetivo.

Fue Percy quien manejó el hilo de la conversación. Ron solo miraba y asentía. Intentaba no desviar su mirada de la ventana detrás de Nott, pues sentía sobre el rostro el calor de una mirada. Y no quería saber quien se la prodigaba.

Fue en la cena que ya no pudo eludir más a la señora Nott. Susan estaba radiante con un vestido azul turquesa y unas lágrimas de diamante adornando sus orejas. El cabello lo llevaba recogido y solo un par de mechoncitos le acariciaban el cuello.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos al verla. Todos, menos Ron. Él estaba pasmado. El temblor tomó su cuerpo sin piedad. Ginny le tomó de un brazo y lo frotó para calmarlo. El hombre cambió el rumbo de su mirada para sacudirse la desazón. Mientras todos hablaban y reían a su alrededor, Ron solo se dedicaba a comer su plato y beber en silencio. Percy tuvo que ser su voz y Ginny su sonrisa.

Cuando ya no soportó el agobio, se escapó a un jardín por el cual llegó a través de un ventanal. Necesitaba aire con desesperación. La noche era oscura, sin luna, por lo cual las luces que iluminaban el lugar eran unos altos faroles. Ron encontró un banco de piedra a buena distancia de la casona y allí se soltó la corbata y desabotonó la camisa. Apoyando los codos en las rodillas, se cubrió la nariz y la boca con las manos. Estaba cansado, todo lo que deseaba era marcharse de ese lugar.

Unos pasos lo habían puesto en alerta. Se giró y vio la figura que se acercaba. Palideció al ver quién era.

La noche está fría. Enfermarás- fue lo que ella dijo como saludo.

Ron se había levantado y apretado sus puños para darse valor. Aunque en su secreto interior había deseado que ella lo buscara, en ese momento que se había hecho realidad no sabía qué hacer.

Ella se había acercado más y le había regalado la misma sonrisa que lo flechara tres años atrás. Sus ojos parecían los mismos de ayer, sus labios estaban tan rosados como la primera vez. Ron se odió a sí mismo al ver que ella seguía teniendo el mismo efecto arrebatador en él.

Él quiso escapar. Quiso alejarse lo más rápido que pudo, pero al intentarlo ella le había tomado de la mano. El choque eléctrico le recorrió toda la piel.

Aun así tiró de ella para deshacerse del agarre.

Entonces había empezado una pelea. Ron le había reclamado todo lo que ella le había hecho. Ella había intentado defenderse diciendo que había perdido el control de la situación y que no había podido detener el curso que ésta había tomado. Que ella se había confundido, que al ser tan atendida había creído que se había enamorado de Nott. Que nunca había pensado que las cosas llegaran tan lejos.

Ron ya no había querido escuchar más y dio la vuelta para marcharse definitivamente. Pero entonces Susan le desarmó. Le había abrazado por detrás y cruzado los brazos para no dejarlo ir. De un momento a otro estaba llorando y susurrándole que no había podido olvidarlo. Que cada día era terrible para ella en esa casa tan grande… y sin él.

Ron no quería escucharla, pero estaba paralizado. Percibía el calor de la mujer en su espalda, su perfume, el suave ronroneo de su voz interrumpido por el sollozo. Se sintió perdido, vencido. Se liberó del abrazo para luego atraerla contra su pecho y besarla con pasión angustiosa. Después, comprendiendo lo que había hecho, trató otra vez la huída. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Susan le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y le besó de tal manera que ya no pudo recobrar su voluntad.

Nunca pude olvidarte, cariño- le había susurrado ella entre besos- No puedo dejar de amarte-

Así, Ron cayó otra vez bajo el embrujo de la Susan. Una semana después consumaban en el pequeño departamento de él su ahora prohibida pasión. De eso ya habían pasado dos años.

Ron había dejado atrás al novio, para dar paso al amante.

Muchas veces le había pedido que abandonara a Nott. Muchas otras ella se había negado. Ahora ella era una gran actriz y Ron había fundado la que parecía ser la mejor banda desde los tiempos de los Beatles, Rolling Stones y Oasis. Había demasiado en juego como para tirarlo todo por la borda. Susan sabía cómo era su esposo y lo vengativo que podía llegar a ser. Si ella lo dejaba, ni Susan ni Ron podrían sobrevivir a su furia.

Y ahora Ron tenía a más gente que dependía de él. Ginny y Percy habían trabajado mucho para mantener a Redheart a flote.

Fue entonces que Susan maquinó una nueva artimaña.

La señora Nott había conocido a una bella modelo que estaba haciendo intentos por llegar a ser actriz. Era rubia, voluptuosa y de sonrisa divertida. Simpática si ella se lo proponía. Pero no era demasiado brillante.

Susan se la presentó a los hermanos Weasley una tarde que los había citado al café de moda. Ginny había pataleado por no ir, pero Ron le había pedido que no lo dejara solo.

¿y de que sirve que te acompañe si ella ya te tiene comiendo de su mano?- le había gruñido.

Al final no había tenido más remedio que ir. Pero nunca se comportó con amabilidad con la señora Nott. Ron le había pedido moderación y sutileza, pero a Ginny le importaba un rábano que Susan fuera la esposa del magnánimo Theodore Nott.

Yo la trato como lo que es- le susurró rabiosa a su hermano- Susan es una puta de lujo. Y no me mires así, que sabes que es verdad-

A pesar de los desplantes de Ginny, Susan les presentó a la nueva estrellita. Lavender Brown de inmediato quedó cautivada por el pelirrojo y eso hizo sonreír a la señora Nott.

Su plan empezaba viento en popa.

Había costado convencer a Ron, pero los argumentos de Susan lo aturdieron. Lavender era una buena pantalla. Así todos estarían pendientes de su romance y nadie sospecharía de la tórrida pasión que Susan y Ron vivían.

Pero Ginny no demoraría en dejarlos en evidencia.

Ron tuvo que soportar sus recriminaciones. Incluso tuvo que separar a Susan y a Ginny cuando la más pequeña de los Weasley, fastidiada hasta lo indecible por lo que consideraba una maldición, tomó a Susan de las greñas y tiró con todas sus fuerzas mientras Susan clamaba el auxilio de su amante.

¡Tú no entiendes, Ginny!- le había gritado al zamarrearla- ¡Amo a esa mujer! Sin ella no puedo ser lo que soy-

Un día… un día te darás cuenta de que estás cometiendo la estupidez de tu vida. Y yo estaré allí para decirte que te lo dije- le había dicho su hermana llorosa y hecha una furia.

Vivir un noviazgo con Lavender le había brindado un dulce y agraz. La chica era divertida y complaciente, pero fastidiosa y abrumadora. Lo atosigaba, lo perseguía. Sus besos lo asfixiaban en extremo, pero era buena en la cama.

Una noche en la que Susan retozaba en sus brazos, Ron le preguntó si acaso no sentía celos de Lavender.

No, nunca podría tener celos de ella. Sé que me perteneces por completo. A veces ella tiene tu cuerpo… pero yo tengo en mi mano tu corazón-

Desde entonces Ron ya no pudo sentirse tranquilo. Susan solo requería apretar muy fuerte y el corazón de Ron quedaría destrozado en mil pedazos.

Mas, Ron no se sentía igual que Susan. Ron era por naturaleza terriblemente celoso y vivía un tormento cada vez que ella escapaba de sus brazos. A veces se preguntaba si en realidad él tenía en su mano el corazón de Susan.

Lo dudaba.

Entró al baño, nada sacaba con intentar dormirse otra vez. A las 10 debía estar en el set para conocer a los actores que iban a participar de su nuevo vídeo. Percy era realmente odioso con la puntualidad y no quería que lo regañaran delante de dos desconocidos.

Se vistió casual, Jeans, camiseta y una chaqueta de tela sobre una sudadera. Apenas arregló su cabello. Los tenis le calzaron de maravilla. Pasó por la panadería que estaba más próxima a su departamento y compró a la babeante vendedora un pastelito y un café cargado. Luego fue por su moto y se puso el casco.

Bueno, otro día… otro penique. Como dice Percy-

El motor rugió y lo llevó raudo por las calles de Londres hasta el lugar de reunión.

Al llegar, notó que aun tenía hambre. Se apeó junto a un pequeño café a las afueras del estudio de grabación y caminó silbando todo el trayecto. En ese momento había una pequeña hilera con tres personas esperando para ser atendidos. Supo que al menos los dos personajes que estaban delante de él eran famosos, pues unas chiquillas los estaban atosigando con autógrafos.

La fila fue avanzando, pero ahora le tocó a él firmar un par. Entonces, al quedar solo él y una chica en la fila, otra oleada de muchachitas rogó a la joven que le firmara sus cuadernos.

Ron miró y frunció el ceño. La paciencia no era una de sus virtudes.

Disculpa, pero ya es tu turno en la fila- le dijo con toda la amabilidad que su estómago le permitía.

Oh, sí- Dijo la muchacha sin darse la vuelta, aun pendiente de firmar un autógrafo- voy de inmediato-

Pero no cumplió de inmediato.

¡O vas y pides ahora o te quito el puesto!- gruño ya enfadado

Pero si ya voy. Ten un poco de paciencia- le dijo la chica alzando el rostro y mirándolo con reprobación

Mi estómago no tiene paciencia. O vas o pierdes-

La chica lo miró con rabia. Se disculpó con la niña que le pedía su firma y procedió a hacer su pedido.

Con malicia en los labios, la chica demoró todo lo que quiso.

¡Ya decídete! ¡¿No ves que me estoy muriendo de hambre?!-

Ella se giró con toda delicadeza y levantando una ceja le dijo con sarcasmo.

Yo te veo bien entero aún-

Ron la fulminó de una sola mirada.

Al llegar su turno, Ron ya bramaba de hambre. Pidió una buena hamburguesa y un jugo grande. Se sentó muy feliz, olvidando el enojo con la fastidiosa extraña. Podía ser muy bonita, con ojos como chocolate y piel suave, pero era odiosa.

Una vez saciada su agonía, se levantó de la mesa para ir al set. Quedaban 10 minutos y ya sabía que Percy estaba aplanando el lugar de un lado a otro preguntándose qué demonios lo demoraba.

Lo que no contaba era que no era el único que tenía prisa.

Estaba pendiente revisando sus bolsillos para encontrar las llaves de su moto, por lo cual no vio venir a la chica. Ambos quedaron pegados en la puerta de entrada.

Pero ¿Qué demonios?-

¡Ay, me golpeaste! ¡eres un bruto!-

¿Yo? Fuiste tú quien chocó conmigo-

Si no estuvieras tan pendiente en otra cosa. Hubieras visto que yo venía-

Si tú estabas tan pendiente de lo que yo hacía ¿Por qué no evitaste chocar conmigo?-

Ambos se miraron con chispas en los ojos. Las mejillas de ella estaban levemente rosadas por el enojo.

Uy… No tengo tiempo para pelear. Ya estoy retrasada y odio eso. Te disculpas y asunto olvidado-

No me pienso disculpar. Tú chocaste conmigo. Discúlpate tú-

Para ser un músico tienes cero delicadeza-

Ahh, me conoces. Pues tengo delicadeza con quien se me antoja. Y hoy no se me antoja ser así con chicas fastidiosas que creen que por ser bonitas uno tiene que complacerlas en todo-

Pues si soy tan fastidiosa, ¿Por qué me miras como un tonto? Empiezo a creer que has armado todo este escándalo solo para llamar mi atención-

JAJAJA… eso quisieras. Y no te miro como un tonto. No eres tan hermosa como para que yo me tome el tiempo de hablarte-

La chica acusó el golpe frunciendo lo labios. Apretó su bolso contra su cuerpo y se giró con violencia.

Imbécil- y salió con rapidez.

Odiosa- gruñó Ron más bajo.

Sin que él lo notara. Un hombre sacó unas fotos con su celular y sonrió para sí mismo.

Sin saber porqué, fue a mirar su moto. La desconocida lo había enfurruñado y no quería llegar así al set. Luego miró la hora. 10: 05.

Por un demonio. Percy va a matarme-

Corrió a toda la velocidad que su cuerpo le permitió. Había llegado temprano justamente para evitar un regaño, pero tenía que aparecer la condenada castaña para retrasarlo.

Pero la imagen que llegó a su mente no fue fea. La chica se le apareció vibrante con el cabello ensortijado, las mejillas sonrosadas, los ojos brillantes.

No pudo negar que se veía hermosa enojada.

Involuntariamente sonrió.

La recepción fue tal cual había previsto. Percy lo miraba con furia en los ojos. A su lado Ginny hacía muecas de lamentación. Los otros cuatro testigos solo miraban.

¡Ron Weasley! ¡Esto es una falta de profesionalismo! ¡Justamente cité a todos a las 10 con el único objetivo de que tú por una vez en la vida llegaras temprano a una cita de negocios! ¡Me dejas muy mal con los invitados!-

Ya, Percy- intercedió la pelirroja- tú te estás dejando peor con esos gritos-

Tuve un percance. Una molestosa castaña me retrasó-

Pues, usted señor Weasley también hizo lo suyo- le contestó una chica que estaba detrás de su hermano- Llegué dos minutos tarde y es por su culpa-

Ron quedó de una pieza al ver a la linda odiosa cruzarse de brazos y levantar una ceja.

Alan, Debiste decirme que la oferta sorpresa era para el vídeo de RedHeart. Me hubiera evitado llegar hasta aquí luego de mi desafortunado encuentro con el señor Weasley- dijo la joven a su manager con enojo.

¿Qué demonios le hiciste a la señorita Granger, Ron?- Profirió Percy con el cuello rojo de la indignación.

¿Yo? Ella se puso fastidiosa conmigo desde el principio. Y después chocó a propósito contra mí-

A esas alturas, el representante de la señorita Granger hacía esfuerzos por calmar los ánimos de la chica. Ginny miraba todo con ojos muy abiertos y el joven que estaba cerca de ella solo sonreía divertido del entuerto.

De improviso, ese moreno se plantó entre ambos contrincantes.

Buenos días, mi nombre es Harry Potter. – extendió la mano a Ron. Luego le dio un beso en la mejilla a la señorita Granger. Eso descolocó a ambos jóvenes- Será un gusto trabajar con ambos. Estoy ansioso por comenzar-

Eh, bueno… soy Hermione Granger. Un gusto conocerte. Conozco toda tu carrera y te admiro mucho. Sería un placer trabajar contigo pero…- a chica dejó de hablar con una sonrisa en los labios al moreno para poner ojos serios al pelirrojo- ahora tengo mis aprehensiones-

Ah, claro. Rechaza el vídeo y que Percy se descargue conmigo. Así es muy fácil- atacó Ron otra vez-

Ginny entonces se acercó y le dio un piñizco en el brazo que Ron no pudo disimular.

Perdona a mi hermano, Hermione. Es un poco… voluble. Pero una vez que lo conoces bien puede incluso llegar a parecerte simpático-

Pero si fue ella quien…-

Ginny no lo dejó continuar. Invitó a los representantes de ambos actores y a Percy y trató de relajar a la actriz. Harry seguía sonriendo y meneaba la cabeza mirando como Ron se enfurruñaba.

Bueno, deberíamos firmar el contrato. Usted señor Potter está de acuerdo y usted señorita Granger…-

Tengo que pensarlo-

Ron la miró con reproche.

Vamos, Hermione. Solo fue un pequeño incidente. Tengo muchas ganas de trabajar contigo. Sé que eres muy buena. Relájate- Dijo Ginny con la más dulces de las sonrisas.

Yo también estaría complacido de trabajar contigo- continuó Harry.

Ron apretó sus labios. Era mejor no seguir regándola.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. A Ron le molestó admitir que le había gustado el gesto.

Bueno… acepto el contrato… si él se disculpa conmigo-

Ron abrió los ojos. Sus orejas se pusieron muy rojas.

¿Qué? NO… ni en sueños-

Percy le tomó de un brazo y lo llevó aparte.

Vas a disculparte y a ser un caramelo para ella. Me costó mucho conseguir su presencia y no voy a perder el dinero por tu culpa. Hay mucho en juego y no voy a permitir que lo eches todo a perder por un berrinche-

Pero si la del berrinche es ella- se defendió el pelirrojo.

Su berrinche es más caro que el tuyo- devolvió su hermano.

Ron se mordió los labios de impotencia. Fulminó a Percy con la mirada. Dio media vuelta y se acercó a la castaña.

Pues, disculpe mi majadería, señorita. Lamento haber sido tan impulsivo en el café y haberle dicho que no era lo suficientemente bonita como para dirigirle la palabra. Es que usted tiene una belleza algo exótica para mí- Ginny le dio un codazo y le susurró al oído.

Ya, para. No seas tan sarcástico para disculparte. La vas a regar más- Ron le lanzó una daga por mirada a su hermana.

Señorita Granger. Mil perdones. No se margine del proyecto, es muy valiosa para nosotros- le dijo ahora a la chica con una sonrisa demasiado falsa.

Su ironía me molesta más que su pedantería- gruño la chica.

¿Aun no está contenta?- le preguntó con pesadez el joven- le he dicho un montón de frases-

Un "lo siento" bastaba- dijo la chica sentida.

Ron respiró hondo.

Lo siento-

Ya se notaba que trabajar junto a esa chica no iba ser muy fácil.


	3. El Rey Midas

Hola:

¿Cómo les va a todos? Bueno, ya llegué con capítulo nuevo. Es corto y no es lo que en verdad muchos esperaban, pero para la trama es muy importante.

Ojalá lo disfruten.

Saludos

Yaem Gy

P.E. Les dejo el primer tema musical. Es Dangerous de Roxette, el dúo que inspiró esta historia.

watch?v=VFNRh26TPmM

Capítulo 3: El Rey Midas

Llegó primero que todos como era obvio. Odiaba los retrasos. Miró el set de grabación y poco a poco vio llegar a los camarógrafos, al sonidista y a una Ginny que parecía más extravagante que lo normal. Ella refulgía y él no lo entendía.

"Tal vez sea por ese actorcito. Ay, Ginny ¿Cuándo vas a controlar las hormonas?"- pensó frunciendo el ceño.

Muy luego llegaron el susodicho con su representante y también el agente de la actriz que había costado tanto contratar a causa de la agenda tan ocupada de la chica.

Pero ya eran casi las diez y ni la muchacha ni el zángano aparecían.

"Otra vez… otra vez vas a llegar tarde para hacerme quedar mal" gruño en su mente.

Los minutos pasaban, Percy no dejaba de mirar su reloj mientras su hermana entretenía a las visitas. Al menos Ginny si tenía visión de negocios, además se caracterizaba por ser una buena anfitriona. Ahora la veía muy sonriente con Potter y este parecía muy amable con ella. Pero el tiempo no se detenía.

Un ruido lo distrajo de sus malsanos pensamientos de estrangulación a Ron. Unos tacones resonaban en el piso. Percy se giró y vio a una joven actriz llegar con las mejillas un poco ruborizadas y el semblante molesto.

Mil perdones, de verdad lo siento tanto. Es que tuve un percance en la entrada y no pude zafarme de esa molestia hasta hace poco- se disculpaba.

Oh, no hay problema- se había adelantado Ginny antes que él- solo son dos minutos. No te preocupes. Mi nombre es Ginny de…-

De RedHeart, los conozco…-

Percy miró su reloj. No habían sido dos minutos de retraso precisamente.

De pronto la recién llegada se había puesto pálida. Había mirado a Ginny con ojos muy abiertos y luego los había posado en los de su representante como buscando una explicación. A Percy le pareció irritante.

¿Acaso la chica no sabía que iba a trabajar con ellos?

Bueno- comenzó Percy a hablar- Tal como les he comentado s sus respectivos agentes. Redheart, al cual represento, va a filmar el siguiente vídeo promoción de su nuevo álbum y estamos muy complacidos de que trabajen con nosotros-

La chica se había puesto más pálida ante sus palabras. Percy levantó una ceja y un hormigueo odioso le recorrió.

"Oh, que fastidio. Que falta de profesionalismo" pensó al descubrir que Granger recién se estaba informando del nuevo contrato.

La reunión comenzó, pero Percy no dejaba de mirar a la puerta. Quería tirarse de los pelos de la rabia. Por enésima vez Ron mostraba su nula capacidad para tomar en serio los asuntos burocráticos de la banda. Así mismo había comenzado a hundir su carrera en su anterior banda y ahora no cumplía con una mínima petición de su parte.

Era el colmo.

Al ver su mata de pelo rojo aparecer, Percy no pudo aguantar su irritabilidad. De un viaje se le tiró encima a reproches, olvidando a los asistentes a la cita. Para colmo, ahora se enteraba también que "su hermanito" había sido la odiosa causa del retraso de la actriz.

Y lo hostigó. Ron sabía a lo que enfrentaría si les hacía perder el contrato con Granger. Percy no estaba dispuesto a buscar otra actriz ahora. Ya estaban con todos los preparativos encima, un retraso les haría perder mucho dinero en pago de personal, equipos y escenografía cada día.

"Si perdemos a Granger… juro que lo mato… de verdad lo mato" pensó apretando los puños.

Y al fin Ron se disculpó decentemente. Percy, nervioso, miró la reacción de la agredida. Ella los había mirado a todos y luego posado sus ojos otra vez en el tarado antes de contestar.

Eh… está bien… pero espero que esto…-

Claro que no se va a repetir- Dijo Percy y agarró el brazo de Ron apretando muy fuerte- ¿cierto, hermanito?-

Si… claro- le escuchó murmurar entre dientes.

Bueno, asunto resuelto. Ahora les voy a comentar cuales son las ideas del guión. Muchas de ellas fueron aportadas por mi hermana, que le encanta esto de las historias contadas en canciones…-

Oh, si… cuando escuchen todo se enamorarán de la tram…-

Gracias, Ginny, pero me gustaría continuar- regañó otra vez el manager de RedHeart. Odiaba que Ginny no pudiera controlarse nunca.

Demasiado espontánea. Criticaba.

Durante el resto de la reunión, Percy llevó la voz sonante. Ginny se preocupaba de sonreír e interrumpir sus argumentos para agregar apreciaciones personales que su hermano mayor no encontraba en realidad relevantes para el trabajo. Pero ella hablaba y hablaba.

¿Cómo controlarla?

Muy distinto era el caso de Ron. Su hermano se había amurrado y se había ubicado en un rincón. No había dicho nada más desde que se disculpara y solo fruncía el ceño o apretaba los labios con molestia cada vez que la actriz hablaba.

Y aunque lo prefería callado y semi escondido, tenía que reprenderlo después por su falta de educación.

Bueno. ¿y qué opinan?- preguntó Ginny cuando las explicaciones del vídeo terminaron.

Bueno. A mí me parece interesante- intervino Harry Potter- pero, Hermione, tendremos que juntarnos para leer el guión y afinar detalles. Ya que seremos pareja en la historia, tenemos que conocernos-

Oh, sí. Me parece bien. Voy a agendar una hora, ¿te parece?-

A Percy le agradó que sus actores congeniaran de inmediato.

Luego de las despedidas. El manager se marchó sin prestar mayor atención a lo que hicieran sus hermanos. Estaba atrasado para llegar al siguiente lugar de encuentro.

Se subió en su Alfa Romeo y recorrió las calles de Londres con premura. A la una debía almorzar con el representante de una importante firma de perfumes que estaba interesada en contratar a Ginny como rostro. Era un negocio estupendo que no podía darse el lujo de perder.

Para su molestia, había llegado sobre la hora, ni un minuto antes y no había podido relajar la mente como acostumbraba.

Eran las ocho de la noche cuando el ascensor en el que iba se detuvo en el quinto piso de un edificio casi frente al Río Támesis. Su última cita del día estaba por comenzar. Pero a esta podría llegar con un minuto de retraso.

Apretó el botón y un par de campanadas se escucharon del otro lado de la puerta. No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando una bella chica rubia le recibió con una amplia sonrisa. Percy no saludó, solo tomó a la chica de la cintura y la besó lo suficiente como para marearla. Luego la soltó y entró al departamento hasta llegar a la pequeña barra y servirse un trago. La mujer le abrazó por la cintura y le besó la mejilla.

Me alegro que no cancelaras la cita- le dijo- por un momento temí…-

Cuando quiero obtener algo, Penélope, jamás cancelo una cita. Estoy tenso- se giró y le tomó de la barbilla- necesito descargar tensiones-

La besó y en poco tiempo ya estaban enredados en unas sábanas de color crema. El pelirrojo entraba en la chica con potencia, con ritmo desenfrenado, enloqueciéndola. Penélope gritaba desaforadamente el placer que Percy le estaba dando. La cama sonaba estruendosamente.

Una hora después, Percy prendía su decimo cigarro del día.

Estoy rendida. Quedé agotada, mi amor.- dijo la mujer.

Supongo que eso es un halago- se ufanó el hombre- Yo ya me siento mejor.

Percy… ¿me amas?-

Oh, Penny, ya hemos hablado de estos muchas veces-

Pero… es que yo… -

Percy se sentó en la cama y aspiró otra bocanada del cigarrillo.

Cuando aceptaste esto te puse muy claro que solo somos amigos con ventaja. Nos divertimos, la pasamos muy bien en la cama, pero eso de involucrar sentimientos… Yo tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar-

Yo… yo sé… pero…-

Percy se giró y le calló poniendo un dedo en los labios de la chica.

No, Penny. No digas nada. Solo disfruta sin complicaciones.-

Está bien- le contestó ella apenada- pero… ¿te quedarás a dormir esta noche?-

No- fumó el pelirrojo otra vez- mañana tengo mucho trabajo y solo duermo bien en mi cama-

Con calma, partió al baño a darse una ducha, vistiéndose luego y marchándose apenas besando la mejilla de la chica. Le dijo que la vendría a visitar en dos noches más y tomando los lentes que había dejado olvidados en la barra, salió del departamento. Ahora estaba relajado, con el cuerpo liberado de toda tensión. Era momento de llegar a su propio espacio para al fin descansar luego de un ajetreado día.

En su departamento, no se fue directamente a la cama como había planeado en un comienzo. Había notado el gran sobre encima de su mesita ratona y sin demoras lo abrió para revisar su contenido. Al leer las primeras líneas sonrió. Había conseguido el contrato con la multinacional que patrocinaría la próxima gira de la banda y ahora le llegaban todas las copias del contrato ya autorizado por el presidente de esa compañía.

Había ganado una montaña de dinero en ese negocio.

Bueno, esto apresura la grabación de los dos vídeos que tengo previstos. Tendremos mucho trabajo. Espero que esta vez Ron coopere como corresponde-

Dada su naturaleza meticulosa, Percy se acomodó en el sillón y empezó la lectura detenida en el grueso fajo de papeles. A las tres de la mañana se dijo que ya era hora y dejó la parte que le quedaba por leer sobre su mesa. Así continuaría leyendo al día siguiente.

Cayó sobre su almohada como un leño pesado. El sueño llegó a él sin problema alguno.

En ningún momento le dio vueltas en la cabeza la actitud de su amante. Ni siquiera se tomó un momento en pensar en ella.

Así era Percy. Frío, meticuloso, analítico, ambicioso. Lo que lo movía en este mundo era el éxito y el dinero. Desde pequeño había demostrado su capacidad brillante para negociar y estrechar lazos con personas que fueran convenientes para sus propósitos. Nunca fue un soñador ni mucho menos y romántico como lo eran el resto de sus hermanos. Estaba empecinado en ser alguien importante en la vida, tener renombre, fortuna y notoriedad. Había descubierto a tierna edad que los que ganaban éxito en la vida eran los que no tenían miramientos con pequeñeces. Se enfrasco de niño en los estudios, llenando su cuarto de libros mientras Bill, Charlie y los gemelos los llenaban de posters de jugadores de futbol y Ron con partituras musicales. Había logrado calificaciones sobresalientes, siendo el más destacado de la familia. Al llegar a la universidad, se propuso conseguir las mejores marcas, cosa que obtuvo exactamente como lo había planificado.

Se había convertido en administrador de empresas y marketing.

Luego las cosas se fueron dando como cronometradas. Había conseguido administrar empresas pequeñas y medianas, y estrechado lazos con buenos abogados. Después miró hacia el rentable mundo de la música, junto cuando la carrera de Ron se estaba yendo por el excusado. Lo salvó de la aniquilación profesional como si fuera un mesías y después tomaría la carrera de Ginny con mano férrea. Por último habían fundado entre los tres la banda RedHeart y ahora estaba construyendo que los llevaría a todos a la cima.

Por supuesto, Percy solo tenía tiempo para los negocios. Solo su familia le desviaba de su trabajo constante, y solo por ella se decidía a regalar algunas horas. Pero eso no le impedía tener sus encuentros fortuitos con su padre, quien le criticaba su desapego a las cosas simples y sencillas.

Solo te dedicas al dinero, a conseguir halagos y ponerte muy arrogante. Pero olvidas la tranquilidad de una tranquilizadora taza de té. De abrazar a tu madre, a tus hermanos. No buscas la paz en los brazos de una buena mujer. En la felicidad de formar una familia- le gruñía su padre una y otra vez.

Pero a Percy eso no le interesaba.

Para él, las palabras de su padre eran una pérdida de tiempo. Percy no era como el viejo, quien era feliz caminando por la calle desde su trabajo a la casa. Ni se detenía a ver la belleza del atardecer como su padre. Percy odiaba esa pobre actitud en su padre. El viejo se había conformado en tener una casa sencilla, llena de hijos, sin ambicionar algo mejor.

Percy conocía las aptitudes de su padre, sabía que él hubiera podido llegar muy lejos si en realidad se lo hubiera propuesto, pero en cambio había preferido gastar su preciado tiempo procreando hijos y pateando un mal sueldo para mantenerlos a todos.

Cada vez que Percy pensaba en ello, se sulfuraba.

Es por eso que él no escuchaba sus consejos. No quería terminar como su padre. No quería convertirse en su padre.

¿Qué le importaba a él encontrar la paz en los brazos de una mujer?

Mujeres era lo que le sobraba. Tenía a Penélope, su amiga íntima desde hacía dos años, y también tenía a Constance y a Bárbara. Disfrutaba mucho de ellas y sabía que ellas también disfrutaban de él. Pero eso de comprometerse, amarrarse a una mujer… no. Eso no.

Ya bastante claro le había quedado los efectos destructivos que podía provocar el amor. Lo había visto en primera fila. Había visto a Ron auto mutilarse por una descarada. Lo había visto hundido, humillado, vapuleado por ese "noble sentimiento". No estaba dispuesto a pasar por lo mismo. No pensaba llorar ni sufrir por mujer alguna como lo había hecho Ron por Susan.

Aunque apreciaba el espíritu ambicioso de la chica. La manera en que había usado a Ron hasta llegar a los brazos de Nott era algo, por no decir menos, admirable.

La chica conocía su propio precio y se había sacado el mejor partido. Algo que Percy gustaba admirar.

Pero él no quería hacer el papelón como su hermano. Él estaba para ligas mayores. Quizás en diez años más, cuando ya estuviera en la cúspide, pensaría en un heredero. Pero solo con el propósito de que su herencia no quedara en malas manos o se desperdiciara en las de sus hermanitos de buen corazón.

No, él estaba trabajando duro. Solo en su propia cimiente podría confiar el fruto de su esfuerzo. Su futuro hijo tenía que salir idéntico a él en sus aspiraciones.

La distancia con la que observaba el mundo, había convertido a Percy en un hombre de corazón duro, como el oro macizo.

La alarma sonó a las seis. Aun se sentía un poco cansado, pero su agenda estaba repleta. Debía viajar a la costa para visualizar las locaciones en las que grabaría en dos días. Tenía que firmar el compromiso de no daño al medio ambiente exigido por la municipalidad y pagar los permisos.

Sabía que podía delegar esas funciones en un ayudante, pero no le parecía. Nadie podía hacer mejor el trabajo que él mismo.

El trayecto no era demasiado largo, y aun tenía un poco de sueño. Por lo cual prefirió tomar un tren y que otro condujera por él.

Se enorgullecía de su actitud tan práctica.

Brighton le dio la bienvenida con sus cielos nublados. Eso le preocupó. No quería que el mal tiempo alterara sus planes. Tenían que grabar en esa playa si o si.

Los trámites en la municipalidad resultaron muy expeditos. Solo tenía que conseguir el último permiso y podría volver a casa para la hora de la cena. Miró por una ventana y vio que el clima seguía siendo el mismo.

Como los trámites le habían tomado todo el día y ya estaba en hora de tomar el próximo tren a Londres, apresuró el paso hasta la oficina de medio ambiente. Eran casi las seis de la tarde.

Entró y vio a dos personas afanadas con documentos. Una de ellas acomodaba sus lentes para leer con detenimiento. Él se acercó al hombre que se encontraba más próximo y le habló del permiso. Éste le miró con cara de pocos amigos y le señaló a la joven de los lentes.

Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Percy Weasley, represento a la banda RedHeart y vengo a tramitar el permiso…-

Son casi las seis, ya es tarde para su permiso- le contestó la chica.

Solo le tomará dos minutos aprobarlo. Solo me falta la última firma-

Pero eso debió solicitarlo con suficiente tiempo. Yo tengo que estudiarlo y luego solicitar la firma. No es algo de un día, mucho menos de dos minutos-

Solo es una firma-

Para usted es una firma, para esta municipalidad puede significar mucho más. Si autorizamos algo que pudiera perjudicar nuestra zona turística, seremos nosotros, y no usted, quienes quedemos perjudicados-

¿No cree que se lo está tomando muy a pecho?- preguntó el hombre empezando a sentir el calor en el cuello. Signo de que estaba a punto de explotar.

¿Está menospreciando mi trabajo? Pues le digo que yo soy muy cuidadosa y no me gusta dejar cabos sueltos en nada de lo que hago. Tome, llene esta forma y su permiso podría ser aprobado mañana antes de mediodía-

¿No puedo esperar hasta mañana?-

Eso es cosa suya. Además, ya son las seis. Buenas tardes-

La chica hizo un gesto de cabeza y el hombre que la acompañaba en la oficina le solicitó a Percy que se retirara.

Malhumorado, pensando que le había descalabrado toda la agenda de la semana, Percy Weasley subió al tren. Tendría que volver al día siguiente y sin la certeza de que le dieran la última firma en ese mismo día.

Como odiaba a las personas que fueran más cuadradas que él.

A las diez de la mañana del día siguiente ya estaba plantado en la puerta de la oficina de Medio ambiente. Había tomado el primer tren de la mañana y no se movería del lugar hasta conseguir ese condenado permiso.

Lo atendió la misma chica y lo hizo esperar lo que él consideró milenios. Eran ya las cuatro cuando al fin consiguió que ella le entregara al fin el documento de autorización. Luego lo despachó del lugar y Percy masculló un insulto voz en cuello que para su suerte la mujer no escuchó.

Ah, Señor Weasley, tiene que poner el último timbre. Es en la oficina veinte del segundo piso-

"Fantástico, ahora deberé perder tiempo en otro lado" pensó "burocracia, como te odio"

La oficina veinte no era nada comparada a la severidad que reinaba en la oficina de medio ambiente. Allí, una chiquilla se movía de un lado al otro son gracia, casi danzando. Parecía estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa, menos trabajando.

Buenas tardes… mi no…-

Hola, mi nombre es Audrey. ¿necesitas algo?-

Si, vengo de la oficina de medio ambiente. Me dijeron que aquí puedo conseguir un timbre…-

Oh, claro. Pero debiste enojar a Gladys. El timbre pudiste conseguirlo en su oficina- y la chica le sonrió.

Puede ser. Es una tipa desagradable-

Audrey rió bajito y estiró la mano. Percy le entregó su documento y ella lo leyó detenidamente.

Si que debiste hacerla enojar. Porque te hizo mal el permiso-

¿cómo?- Percy se puso pálido. No podía permitirse perder otro día en ese lugar.

Oh, no te preocupes. Soy amiga del jefe de esa oficina- caminó hacia la puerta y le guiñó un ojo- vuelvo luego.

Percy no supo que más hacer y solo tomó asiento en una de las sillas. Al poco rato ya era acompañado de dos personas más.

Bien. Señor Weasley- le dijo la chica entrando por la puerta- Aquí tiene. Con firmas, timbres y dibujitos. Que tenga buen día- le sonrió extendiendo la mano-

¿Ya está listo? ¿Así de rápido?-

Mm… si… es que a mí no me hizo enojar… jejej… permiso-

La chica se aproximó al siguiente solicitante con la misma amabilidad con que lo atendiera a él. Percy, aun anonadado, solo se limitó a escuchar la conversación.

… o claro, no hay problema. Ya terminó el horario de atención hace media hora, pero yo le hago el favor, señora Merlanck-

Percy miró el cartel en el muro. Cuando él llegó ya había terminado el horario. La chica lo había atendido a deshora. Ahora comprendía las intenciones de esa Gladys. Lo quería fastidiar un día más.

Pero no contaba con que la chica de la oficina 20 fuera tan amable.

Al salir del municipio se metió a un pequeño café cercano. El siguiente tren saldría en cuarenta y cinco minutos, así que tenía tiempo. Esperaba llegar pronto a Londres y acostarse con Penélope para eliminar tensiones. Necesitaba sexo y cigarrillos.

Y hablando de cigarrillos… solo le quedaba uno en la cajetilla.

En la tercera bocanada vio entrar a la chica de la oficina 20 en el local. Llevaba un paquetito en las manos y saludaba con simpatía a todos los comensales. Al verlo a él, le sonrió y solo se limitó a decir:

Hola joven del permiso de grabación para RedHeart-

Hola, chica de la oficina 20-

De pronto la muchacha se había acercado a su mesa y arrebatado el cigarro de la boca.

Fumar no te hace bien. Además no se te puede ver bien la cara detrás de todo ese humo-

Pues a mí me gusta fumar. ¿me devuelves mi cigarro?-

Vamos, puedes vivir sin un cigarro por un rato- sonrió la chica.

Percy levantó una ceja.

Luego, la muchacha dejó el cigarro en el cenicero y sin despedirse se alejó de la mesa para sentarse en la barra. Apenas ella se sentó el empleado de la barra le entregó un tazón grande que humeaba.

Percy miró la hora. Solo le quedaban 20 minutos para llegar a la estación. Observó a la chica que conversaba amenamente con el encargado del local mientras disfrutaba su té. El pelirrojo tomó el portafolio con los documentos y fumó la última bocanada que le quedaba. Pensó por unos segundos y se aproximó a la barra.

Quería darte las gracias por tu ayuda hoy- le habló.

No hay de qué- le sonrió la muchacha.

Quisiera retribuirte- al decir esto, Percy sacó su chequera. Anotó una cantidad y extendió el documento a la chica- Si crees que es poco me lo dices, no tengo problemas en hacer uno nuevo-

Audrey tomó la mano del hombre, envolviéndola.

No tienes por qué darme dinero-

Claro que tengo que hacerlo. Me salvaste el día-

Pero no lo hice por dinero- le miró la chica con simpleza- conozco a Gladys y su forma tan cuadrada de trabajar. Caíste en desgracia con ella y te quiso arruinar el día. No eres el primero que sufre sus arrebatos. Solo quise aliviar tu trabajo-

Pero hiciste mucho. Trabajaste fuera de horario. Mínimo que cobres extra-

Solo te aceptaría que pagues mi té. Nada más. Y solo lo hago para complacerte-

La forma de ser tan desprendida de la joven descolocó al manager. De inmediato pidió la cuenta de la chica y la pagó. Miró otra vez la hora. Le quedaban menos de diez minutos. Tendría que correr.

Me marcho. Un gusto conocerte-

Lo mismo digo- le contestó la muchacha- espero que tu grabación salga bien-

Percy caminó raudo hasta la salida pero Audrey lo llamó a viva voz. Percy se giró para mirarla.

Deja de fumar. Te hará bien- y al decir esto la chica le guiñó un ojo.

Percy llegó justo en hora para tomar el tren. Ya en caminó a Londres no dejaba de pensar en la chica de la oficina 20. Él, que no hacía nada gratis en su vida, no podía comprender el proceder de ella. Era ilógico en su mente que alguien trabajara solo para hacerle más ligero el trabajo a otra persona. Sin cobrar, sin ganar dinero.

Como lo tenía planeado, antes de llegar a su departamento, pasó a visitar a Penélope. Allí encontró sexo y cigarros, sus dos placeres, y luego de descargar tensiones, se marchó para poder descansar a plenitud en su cama.

Oh, qué día. Nada como un baño tibio y la cama propia. No hay mayor placer-Tenía que reponer energías. El día siguiente sería muy agotador.

Se acomodó y cerró los ojos. Percy era de esas personas que no gustaba de compartir con otra persona. Le agradaba dormir solo, en su terreno y sin ceder el lado favorito de la cama. Muchas veces Penélope le había pedido quedarse, pero Percy no tranzaba. No le gustaba la dependencia.

La noche transitaba con calma afuera de su ventana. Mientras, Ginny llegaba recién a casa luego de una cita fugaz e imprevista que la había exaltado. Ron en cambio no podía dormir luego de discutir con la mujer que atormentaba sus días.

Pero Percy no sufría las complicaciones que regían la vida de sus hermanos. Era inmune a los sentimientos. Lo único que lo había impresionado era el comportamiento de la linda chica de la oficina 20.


End file.
